Bakemono ! Do you feel the earth move ?
by Beuah
Summary: (Post-Ketsu) La monstruosité parmi ceux qui peuplent la Terre, il l'a longtemps crue exceptionnelle. Pourtant, alors qu'il part pour un long voyage, il regarde son existence défiler devant ses yeux et il se rend compte qu'une ombre s'était glissée dans le paysage parfait qu'il s'est dépeint. Une ombre qui prend de l'ampleur en même temps que la voiture s'élance vers l'incertitude.
1. One-shot

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui marque mon grand retour dans la fandom _Durarara!_ , après environ cinq ans d'inactivité et de tergiversions sur _Kuroko No Basuke_ , _Samurai Champloo_ ou encore et surtout _Saint Seiya_. Que de temps a passé avant que je ne me décide à rattraper mes trois saisons de retard ! Mais je n'ai aucun regret, car c'est un regard bien différent et sûrement plus mûr qu'avant que j'ai pu poser sur l'anime, et je n'ai pu que le mieux le savourer encore. Je me suis régalée, j'ai été alerte tout au long de mon visionnage, je me suis même surprise à deviner certains coups de théâtre tout en continuant de les apprécier et en me prenant quand même l'effet de surprise. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime depuis des jours, si bien que je rêve _Durarara!_ la nuit. Il fallait que j'écrive à nouveau, que je revienne comme l'anime est revenu, que je fasse parler cette nouvelle ambiance, cette nouvelle impression que l'œuvre m'a laissée, que je mette l'évolution de mon écriture au service de ce bijou de la culture populaire japonaise. Alors, poussée par cette seule motivation, j'ai ouvert mon logiciel de traitement de texte. Sans même savoir par quoi commencer, en ayant pour piste qu'un thème classique que des amis m'ont proposée d'explorer. Mais si vous avez un OS à lire sous les yeux aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis parvenue à me laisser porter par les mots comme les passants d'Ikebukuro se laissent porter par la vie. Je sais seulement, à l'heure où j'entame cette petite préface, qu'il risque d'y avoir des spoilers, puisque je compte battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud et me servir de mes réflexions sur la fin de l'anime pour écrire. Toutefois, comme je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire la lightnovel, je prends pour seule source l'anime, sans les épisodes bonus.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _Bakemono ! Do you feel the Earth move ?_ ** _*_**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** Séquelle - Spiritual - Deathfic

 **Thème imposé par Imelik et PoupouLeBambou :** « Deathfic ». Youpi.

 **Résumé :** La monstruosité parmi les êtres qui peuplent la Terre, il l'a longtemps crue exceptionnelle. Pourtant, alors qu'il part pour un long voyage hors de sa ville – et peut être de sa vie, il regarde son existence défiler devant ses yeux, et il se rend compte qu'une ombre s'était glissée dans le paysage parfait qu'il s'est dépeint. Une ombre qui prend de l'ampleur en même temps que la voiture s'élance vers l'incertitude. Rating T.

 **SPOILER ALERT : Ce texte est une suite directe aux événements de la fin de** ** _Durarara!x2 Ketsu_** **, soit la fin actuelle de l'anime. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Le monstre, que l'on croit exception, est la règle »_

— Victor Hugo

* * *

— Il arrive toujours un moment dans l'existence d'un homme où celui-ci s'arrête pour contempler le chemin parcouru. Par la suite, trois choix s'offrent à lui. Le premier, c'est de garder la tête tournée vers le passé, et de chercher désespérément quelque chose de tangible dans ce qui à présent lui échappe. Le second, c'est de regarder devant soi et de chercher à rattraper le futur qui le fuit sans cesse.

La voiture filait à toute allure sur l'asphalte, et exception faite du conducteur qui maniait le volant tout en envoyant pléthore de messages depuis son portable, personne ne bougeait ne serait-ce que du petit doigt. Une paire d'yeux seulement, une paire d'yeux semblables à des grenats salis et privés d'éclat, se posait sur le paysage urbain et routier qui défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse, et le trouvait reposant par les lignes pures qu'il traçait. Parfois, ce regard à moitié éteint cherchait à s'accrocher sur les panneaux pour tenter de les lire, en vain, car tout le fuyait. Ce qu'il aimait, dans ce trajet, c'est qu'il allait tout droit. Serait-ce là son dernier voyage ? Connaîtrait-t-il une fin, ou continuaient-ils de rouler, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter ?

— Et toi, tu fais partie de la première catégorie de personnes. Ton rêve n'en restera qu'un puisque tu ne peux pas l'atteindre, pas vrai ? Il est resté coincé là-bas, dans le passé que tu as fui sans même le vouloir, parce que c'est la condition même de tout humain. Seuls les monstres peuvent revenir du passé. Et toi, quoique tu en dises, tu es humaine.

— Mon rêve est au contraire dans le futur, puisque je rêve de vous voir mourir.

— Oh, oui, oui tu as raison, en effet, alors tu fais partie de la deuxième catégorie d'humains, ceux qui veulent lire dans l'avenir ! Mais là encore, seuls des monstres pourraient y parvenir !

— Vous mourrez un jour. Nous mourrons tous, Izaya-san.

— Mais tu ne peux pas connaître à l'avance les circonstances de ma mort. Il est vrai que d'un point de vue statistique, tout porte à croire que mon échéance est proche. Mais seras-tu la pour la voir ? Vas-tu mourir avant moi ? Que de questions qui ne trouveront de réponses que quand le présent te heurtera de plein fouet comme un camion que tu n'auras pas vu arriver, trop occupée que tu es à regarder soit trop loin derrière, soit trop loin devant !

Un rire puis une quinte de toux s'élevèrent dans le véhicule qui semblait ne pas connaître de destination, perdu au milieu d'une ligne droite interminable. Le passager côté fenêtre indiqua de son index orné d'un cercle de métal rouillé par du sang séché celui qui, assis devant lui, conduisait et vérifiait régulièrement son cellulaire sans un mot.

— Supposons que la vie est une voiture, Manami. Crois-tu pouvoir la faire rouler si tu restes les yeux collés aux rétroviseurs ?

Désarçonnée, la jeune fille à côté de lui serra les poings sur les cuisses, en proie à une profonde réflexion. L'autre ne sembla pas s'en soucier et son attention se reporta sur l'autoroute en mouvement. Serait-ce son dernier voyage ? Cette question le taraudait mais, comme il venait de le dire, il ne saurait taire sa curiosité que s'il était un monstre. Il s'imagina face à la Dullahan, tenant cette tête qu'il avait tant côtoyée dans ses mains blanches, lui annonçant sans détour que l'itinéraire de sa vie avait trouvé une destination. Une destination, oui, mais laquelle ? Pas moyen de vagabonder davantage dans les méandres de sa créativité. Il y avait tellement de choix possibles quant à une vie après la mort qu'aucune possibilité n'était venue achever sa rêverie. Il crut entendre le bruit strident d'un hennissement et crut également voir le paysage abstrait devant ses yeux hagards se strier de lignes noires comme l'onyx. Mais en clignant des yeux, il fut retourné à la réalité. Sa réalité. Celle d'un trajet en voiture dont il ne connaissait pas la destination ni ce qui y mettrait fin.

Une autre question chemina alors jusqu'à son esprit, et pour celle-là, il fit l'effort de tenter d'y répondre. Est-ce que Heiwajima Shizuo, étant un monstre, transcenderait le passé, le présent et le futur ? Pourrait-t-il, lui, savoir ce qu'il ne saurait jamais ? Izaya avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa monstruosité marquât l'histoire, du moins celle d'Ikebukuro. Les arrestations répétées, les démonstrations de violences en public, les assauts incessants pour que jamais il ne pût connaître la quiétude et l'évolution qui pour lui n'étaient que deux traits propres aux humains.

C'est en se posant de telles questions qu'Izaya Orihara se rendit compte de son échec, et partit dans un long fou rire qui alla jusqu'à interloquer Kine et obliger le chauve à se tourner un moment vers ses passagers.

— Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Izaya ?

— Rien, rien du tout ! Ne te tourne pas vers le passé alors que tu conduis trois vies, ce serait bien irresponsable de ta part ! Allez, fais-nous donc filer, filer droit vers une destination inconnue !

L'informateur ria encore un long moment avant de se remettre à tousser. Il essuya le sang qui perlait désormais au coin de ses lèvres étirées par un sinistre rictus, puis il pointa deux doigts mimant un revolver sur la tempe de Mamiya.

— Qu'est-ce qui est plus important pour toi ? L'arrivée ou le voyage ? Non, ne réponds pas, car je le sais, je sais que tu me répondrais « l'arrivée ». N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu as voulu en finir, après tout ? Supposons que tu fais bien partie de ces humains qui ne se tournent que vers l'avenir. Tu as voulu mettre fin à ta vie sans même t'être arrêtée pour revenir sur le chemin parcouru ! Tu n'apprends donc pas de tes erreurs ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais peut être pas voulu mourir. Et maintenant, tu évolues en prenant ta rencontre avec moi comme une erreur que tu souhaites corriger. Tu vas de l'avant, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Bientôt tu pourras répondre que ce qui t'importe est le voyage, tu auras modifié tous les fondements sur lesquels se basent ton existence ! Je suis euphorique, tu es profondément humaine !

— Alors, être là pour vous regarder mourir ne vous contrarie pas.

— Pas le moins du monde ! C'est un plaisir inouï que de me savoir dans cette voiture avec toi pour t'observer, humain cher à mon cœur !

— Heiwajima Shizuo a lui aussi évolué, je me trompe ? Et cela, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, ça vous contrarie.

Le rire s'interrompit brusquement. La jeune fille avait toujours les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, et le chauffeur jouait toujours au même jeu de la conduite et de l'échange téléphonique.

Izaya venait à nouveau de se heurter au camion du présent. Mais il n'en montra rien, pour ne pas contenter Manami Mamiya dans sa recherche de contemplation de l'objet de sa haine dans un état de déstabilisation.

— Me contrarier est un bien grand mot. Vois-tu, aujourd'hui est le jour que j'ai choisi pour faire comme tout être humain et contempler le chemin que j'ai parcouru pour en arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai donc suffisamment de recul pour dire que j'admets m'être trompé.

— Et qu'allez-vous faire après ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait trois catégories de personnes. Quelle est la troisième ?

— La troisième... Ah... C'est la voie que Mikado a choisie. Ou plutôt les voies.

La faiblesse, pernicieuse, prit Izaya par surprise, et sa tête retomba doucement contre le double vitrage du véhicule. Il ferma un moment les yeux, le temps de sentir la terre bouger sous ses pieds et lui échapper continuellement. Vertigineux. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, cela aurait pu l'exalter. Quand il les rouvrit, il constata que le paysage avait changé de palette de couleurs. Le soleil se couchait lentement, pour laisser place à un ciel noir qui ne le laisserait pas savoir si des fils d'ombre le poursuivraient.

— Supposons que l'homme est une voiture, et que la vie est la route. Le monstre connaît la destination exacte de son trajet, qui est linéaire. L'humain n'en a qu'une vague idée, et son chemin peut prendre de multiples formes. Il arrive un moment où chaque conducteur de son existence fait le point sur ce qu'il a déjà parcouru. Soit il tente de reculer et se perd, soit il s'obstine à rejoindre sa destination et se perd également, soit...

— Soit ?

— Soit...

Izaya venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses questions sur Shizuo, et qu'il s'était malheureusement trompé en pensant connaître son objectif concernant l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Force était de constater qu'il ne voulait pas seulement montrer au monde la véritable nature de l'ancien barman, mais qu'il désirait également, tout comme Mamiya souhaitait de tout son cœur assister à la déchéance de l'informateur aux mille avatars, contempler de ses yeux la réaction du monstre percé à jour. Or, jamais les monstres n'avaient suscité un tel intérêt chez lui. Et Shizuo venait d'ailleurs de le priver à jamais de l'occasion de voir ce jour arriver, en renonçant à l'assassiner et faire de ce meurtre la preuve ultime de son appartenance à la catégorie des monstres. Il avait malheureusement évolué, et fait le choix de la troisième catégorie de personnes arrivées au stade de l'introspection. Izaya, dans cette voiture perdue dans le bitume, venait de se rendre compte que Shizuo n'était pas un monstre, et que son erreur fut de s'obstiner à croire qu'il en était un. Il aurait pu parvenir à le transformer en monstre, et cela aurait été son plus beau tour de force, mais hélas, il savait déjà tout au fond de lui, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à avoir inconsciemment autant d'intérêt pour lui. Shinra avait, avec la discrétion la plus déconcertante qui fût, gagné son pari.

Orihara Izaya aimait Heiwajima Shizuo aussi profondément que les autres humains, car il en était un. Sa monstruosité apparente n'était qu'un potentiel exploitable propre à chaque humain, tout comme Saika était la potentielle monstruosité de Sonohara, les Dollars étaient celle de Ryûgamine, et la lâcheté celle de Masaomi. Sa conception de l'humanité était donc faussée depuis le jour où le jeune Kishitani était venu lui demander de rejoindre son club de biologie, depuis le jour où ils avaient eu leur première conversation, depuis le jour où il avait côtoyé un humain suffisamment longtemps pour vouloir le fuir et tenter de le comprendre de loin, depuis le jour où sa philanthropie sincère s'était muée en une misanthropie malsaine.

La voiture lui sembla ralentir progressivement – ou au contraire prendre une brusque accélération, et la voix de Mayami paraissait toujours plus lointaine.

— Soit... ?

Et si ce voyage était le dernier pour lui ? Shizuo ne serait pourtant pas son meurtrier, désormais, il avait déterminé la véritable identité de celui qui, passé du simple être humain au monstrueux homicide, connaîtrait une existence linéaire et prévisible pour voir pris la vie du célèbre informateur pseudo-philanthrope. Finalement, il était parvenu à voir l'avenir, et cela l'avait terrifié au point qu'il en eut un frisson et qu'il pâlit brusquement avant d'entamer sa réponse.

— Soit il tente de reculer, et se perd... Soit il s'obstine à parvenir à sa destination... et se perd également... Soit... il s'arrête...

— Il s'arrête, et ?

Le paysage derrière la vitre s'était dérobé sous ses yeux grenat pour n'être plus que l'ombre d'une Dullahan qu'il ne percevait pourtant nulle part. Il sentait la terre bouger au-dessous de lui et lui échapper continuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il perdît pied. Et la voiture, elle, continuait de filer à toute allure.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 ***** J'avais envie de mettre un titre un peu curieux et double pour rester dans un style proche de _Durarara !._ La première partie ( _Bakemono !_ ) fait évidemment référence à la façon dont sont désignés les monstres dans l'anime – notamment dans un passage où une horde d'enfants moqueurs chantonnent ça à tue-tête à il me semble Shizuo enfant mais je ne suis plus sûre, _bakemono_ voulant signifier « monstre ». La deuxième partie ( _Do you feel the Earth move ?_ ) est un clin d'œil à une série de quatre doujinshi Shizuo x Izaya de Pataratonge Car, une série assez déroutante qui m'a beaucoup influencée, déjà même du temps ou j'écrivais mes premiers textes. Cela se réfère également au texte dans lequel, par deux fois, Izaya sent la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et par extension sous la voiture qui roule. Les deux combinés vous donnent une phrase que vous pouvez adresser à quelqu'un mentionné dans le texte, n'importe qui selon votre interprétation.

Par ailleurs, cet OS est une deathfic sans en être vraiment une : j'ai volontairement rien explicité, pas même la réponse d'Izaya que j'avais en tête. À vous de voir ce que vous comprenez, et je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça dans des reviews, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis !

Pour l'anecdote, j'ai écrit ce texte en me passant en boucle _« Futari no Doukei / Their Aspirations »_ du premier OST de l'anime, un grand classique pour les compos au piano de la soundtrack que j'aime toujours autant.

J'espère que ma « nouvelle première fois » dans le fandom vous a plu, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et je vous dis d'ores et déjà à une prochaine fois pour, qui sait, peut être un autre texte sur mon anime préféré !


	2. Réponse aux guest reviews

Bonjour !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ni une suite, mais un endroit dédié aux réponses à mes guest reviews sur cet OS, vu que le problème avec ce genre de commentaires, c'est qu'on ne peut pas répondre par MP. Et puis, certaines questions sont pertinentes pour tout le monde, alors ça peut servir !

Pour répondre à **Mia Orihara** : Hey, félicitations, tu es la première à fouler le sol de la zone Reviews ! Je suis ravie que mon écrit t'ait plu ! En ce qui concerne le doujinshi que j'ai mentionné plus bas, il s'agit en fait d'une série de 5 doujinshis qui il me semble s'appelle _Big Talk_. L'auteur, c'est Pataratonge Car, du cercle ORE Ebisu. Le titre des 5 doujinshis, dans l'ordre, en japonais et en anglais, si ça t'intéresse de les chercher (par contre je te préviens, c'est du R18 assez cru au niveau des scènes et les dialogues sont assez "philosophiques" et sombres) :

1A - Taigensougo de sora ga ochi / With Grand Words the Sky Falls (qui d'ailleurs est assez connu je crois)

1B - Taigensougo de sora ga ochi, ke / With Grand Words the Sky Falls (Sequel)

2 - Ryuugenhigo de umi ga ware / Wild Rumors Divide the Sea

3 - Yomotsuhirasaka kimi to koe / I Will Cross Yomotsu Hirasaka With You

4 - Rakurakurairai hi ga noboru / The Sun Continues to Rise (mon préféré, j'ai pleuré à la fin :c)

Voilà voilà, et pour répondre à ton autre question j'espère en effet trouver l'inspiration pour faire d'autres fanfics sur Durarara!, parce que je trouve la fandom un peu morte et c'est super dommage, il faut la ramener à la vie, pour citer ma liste, le sortir du Yomotsu Hirasaka ! Bref merci à toi, et bonne journée, soirée, matinée, rayer la mention inutile ! ^-^


End file.
